A New World
by Ceresxthexstar
Summary: Buffy has always put her strict morals first. What if she got rid of them? What if Buffy was evil? And what will she do to the point where someone has to try and slay the slayer? Set during Season 9. Because its about time someone does a decent evil Buffy fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my first Buffy story. I've been planning out this story for a year now and finally got started on it. And so far I have motavation for it. I'll try not to be the person I hate and update regulary.**

* * *

Buffy just sat there, motionless and uninterested. Across the big desk, was a light redhead in her thirties. Outside the enormous window behind the redhead, the sun was setting at a slow pace. "Are you willing to compromise Ms. Summers?" The redhead asked, staring intently at Buffy.

The Slayer's eyes narrowed, "I hope you wouldn't mind taking a no for an answer, Ms..uh-" "Viola Banachifski." Viola exhaled, "We would be more grateful for a yes." Buffy glanced at the contract. How could they ask her something like this? It's pure madness! the past events flashed through her memory giving some explanation on how she got in this situation in the first place.

* * *

Buffy sits at the table filling out a résumé for a job that gives a tad better salary than her job as a waitress. "Have you committed any felonies?" She paused, "Damn, what should I even put for that?" At this time, Buffy would have asked her friends for help. Unfortunately Buffy sort of fell into a ditch and has been a bit of a loner lately. She supposed she wasn't the only one. Willow left in search of a way to bring the magic back, and in another town Xander and Dawn reside trying to adjust to a life without magic.

Xander had tried to contact the depressed slayer, but Buffy wants more alone time. She's been limiting herself to only a few friends around her, and that's including Angel and Spike; only because they live with her. After Spike's ship was destroyed, Buffy stroke a deal with an abarron demon whom owed her **a lot** of money; explaining she would drop the lifetime debt if they helped her out. So in return she got a house, with nice neighborhood and cemetery nearby. After about a week or so living there, Spike came across Angel passed out at a local tavern. Wanting to just stake him and leave, he decided against it and called Buffy. When the elder vampire awoke he was apologizing non-stop at Buffy's feet.

It's been a month since then, and the slayer has to admit that she was happier with them around, even with those two constantly fighting. Through the downside is it was daytime and they were asleep, so she couldn't see them for the next three hours. As she filled out the rest of the job application, the door bell rang. When Buffy headed towards the door it rang again. "I'm coming!" And again. She opened the door irritated, "What part of 'I'm coming!' do you not underst-" Her breath froze in her throat as she noticed the tranquilizer in her neck. The slayers last words before she collapsed were, "Oh Fuck."

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being just expostion, but the next chapter will make more sense and be longer. Also this story is what I think season 9 should be. For those of you who read the comics I'm sure your as disappointed as I am with how its goingdammit! I want to see an evil Buffy already!**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Great. Only two chapters in and I already have writers block. I'll have to rewatch the show to keep everyone in character. Ok while I go and watch my brother, you read this new chapter!**

* * *

Viola squeezed her eyes shut, calming herself and swallowing her aggravation. "I will not become involved in this..this underground..NAZI BASE!" Buffy snapped. Viola chuckled, "This is not a _Nazi base_ Ms. Summers," Agents in the office gripped their guns, ready to shoot the slayer if she made the wrong move. "this is the U.D.T.S. We help for the greater good!" "Greater good? What greater good knocks someone out and drags them drags them to some organization against their will?!" The head sighed, "We were afraid you wouldn't come otherwise." Buffy scoffed, "Can you at least hear me out so you know why your here?" There was a moment of silence until Buffy gave in.

"Good. Now we have been watching you for quite some time, and we think your appropriate to be our top agent in the U.D.T.S." The slayer was about to protest when Viola cut her off, "I know you find it risky to join a government operation, but you will get what you want and more." Buffy stared at the head unbelieving, "What do you mean?" Viola smiled, "You will be paid nicely for doing your regular slaying job." Buffy raised a brow, "And what's the catch?" Ms. Banachifski leaned back, "No catch, if you looking for more details just read the contract." She slide the paper across the desk towards Buffy, "But you should know, that if you join us we _WILL_ bring all magical forces back to Earth."

Instantly the slayer shot out of her chair; falling behind her and a gasp escaping her throat. "What?! You can't be serious!" Viola's smile widened into a menacing grin. _I've got her now_ She managed to hide behind a blank and un amused expression. "There are no jokes, we are a no nonsense organization." "B-but how?" Viola stood so that she was eye level with Buffy, "That is classified, what matters is that we will have it done." Still wavering, Buffy began to read the contract. Basically it said how she will be a demon bounty hunter, and how she will get paid massive amounts for being an agent there.

There were two things that stuck out though. "What is an 'Herbal Light Machine'?" Viola's smile returned, "That will make you younger." Astonished and slightly agitated, Buffy sighed, 'God she sure loves to drag it out before getting to the point.' Viola tried to get rid of her smile with no success. "We like out agents to be nineteen, so they can be swift and cunning," she paused, "and they will stay nineteen...forever."

Buffy sucked in a breath of air too fast and started coughing. _How dare they ask me this? They want me to give up my life just like that?_ "You'll still be human." This caught Buffy's attention, "We would merely rewind you age and freeze it. You can still die and catch sickness, but old age will no longer be apart of your life." Buffy stared off, deep in thought. If she signed this contract she could pay off her student loans. She would be nineteen forever but still be human, and the magic would be back. Oh god. Was she actually considering this? Wait. Buffy had one more question.

"If I tell anyone about my job, refuse a target, or try to quit my work...what will happen to me in the _SHOIN #5_? Viola took time to think about this answer. Had she not seen what happened to the inmates in that horrible place? Even so, there were so many possibilities of what could happen to Buffy. "...You will be tortured mercilessly until death." she said bluntly. That 'was' what the _SHOIN #5_ did anyway, the people who worked down there were sadists. She had seen it in their eyes when an inmate was screaming in agony.

That was all the convincing Buffy needed. The slayer would not be locked into a job for eternity just to be thrown into a torture chamber. "Then I refuse your offer to be an agent here." Absolute silence. Viola sized the girl up, strangely angered by Buffy's answer. She was giving up a career of a lifetime, she would be paid to be a slayer! Absolutely ludicrous! The girl could be a cash cow for her!

Quickly calming herself, Viola sighed, "We respect your answer, but we will give you a week to think over it. We'll come on Monday for an official release." Buffy stood and strolled across the room to the exit. Right before the door closed behind her, she turned her head and said coldly, "It won't change." No explanation was needed to understand what she meant. Viola scowled. Ridiculous. Her eyes became slits as she was genuinely pissed. NO, the head of the U.D.T.S. would not be defeated this easily. She leaned back in her chair and devised a plan to claim her prey.

* * *

**So we finally get into the story. YAY its all set up and now I have to cover expositin for Angel and Spike...hhehe don't hate me **


	3. Introducing

**Hi its me Ceres the star, this chapter was..well it took FOREVER to finish it! I had to rewrite it, but then I didn't like it so I kept rewriting and it was a total pain! DX And now I feel sick. Thanks people**

* * *

Angel awakens slightly groggy. As he dresses for the night, again he ponders on his place here. Spike calls him a coward, liar, and traitor, but Angel doesn't give a damn what Spike thinks. It's Buffy he's worried about. She somehow forgave him; the killer of whom she trusted the most in the world. Angel knows how heartbroken she is over Giles' death, but she keeps going. As amazing he thinks Buffy is for pulling that off, he's worried that one day she's just going to give out and go insane like Drusilla.

Angel hears Spike get up in the other room and groans. _To think I'd actually get some peace to myself. _He makes his way downstairs to the fridge. As he's drinking his blood at the table Spike walks into the kitchen. "And I thought you would be sleepin the night away like the sorry nancy you are." Angel glared at him, "Stuff it." "Oooo big words," Spike mocks as he seetles himself at the table, "Anyway is Buffy out?" Angel paused for a moment. Her shift was in the morning so she must have went out later in the day. "Yeah I guess, I just woke up so I don't know where she is." Spike scoffed, "Puh, your about as aware as Andrew." "Don't you dare compare me to him!" Spike was about to throw insults back at him when Buffy barged in with a sort of weary look. "You alright pet?" Spike asked, trying to hide his worry, "Yeah where have you been?" Buffy hesitated for a moment before replying, "Yeah..I'm fine and it's not important." responding to both questions as she trudged upstairs. "What could have happened?" Angel asked.

* * *

Buffy shut the door behind and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Sitting at the foot of her bed she glanced out the window and noticed the sun was officially gone. She felt tired and weridly..giddy. Buffy didn't want to admit it, but the the career she was offered was drawing her in. Lust for for money, power, and life-ah No! The Slayer refused to be apart of that. She needed to be rational.

No matter how many times they ask she will denie everyone of their requests. Even if they bring the magic back, and even if they make her young eternally. Even if..Even if..Even..

Willow.

* * *

"Azin whats wrong?" Azin collected his papers and handed them to Lana, "Viola wants to discuss something with us, I don't know it was really vague." Lana gasped, "What if she fires us-I can't be fired-I need this job!" Lana continued with non understandable muttering. "Lana calm down, I highly doubt she's going to fire us." Lana shook her head, "But what if she does?"

Azin lifted his hand to her chin, pulling her upwards. He leaned down to her face, their breaths entertwining. "No matter what happens, I will be here for you." Lana blushed furiously, scrambling to collect her papers. She soon followed Azin through the maze like hallways towards the heads office. When they arrived to the dark empty-like room, Viola invited them in.

"Please have a seat." Her ridgid vioce cut through the dead silence. "W-w-what is i-it that you wanted to talk a-about?" Viola chuckled at Lana's nervousness. "You two have been working here for many years," Lana prepared for impact, while Azin remained cool and collected, "and currently you have in the upper levels; working and filing with targets." She paused, "But we no longer need your assistance in that catagory, so I'm transfering you to the lower levels."

"Lower levels?" Azin asked curoiusly, "Yes, you will be working with the head wardon in _SHOIN #5_." Lana and Azin gasped, "Her name is Vesta Sindle, she will show you the ropes and help you get used to your new job."

"But-"

"You will start tomorrow you are dismissed." Viola said quickly to avoid any protests. She struck a match and lit her cigar as she watched her two subordinates walk out of her office shocked to the bone.

There was no choice. She needed new employees fast, because last week there was a rebellion in _SHOIN #5_. Until she hired more people, she had to transfer multiple workers from the upper levels to the lower levels. Funding also went straight towards renforcing the security.

With that aside, Viola also had the issue of getting the Slayer on board for being a bounty hunter. _I should properly ask Elloit about how I should handle this. _Viola pressed the secretary number, "Please send in my advisor." "Yes Ms. Banachifski."

Back at Lana's office Azin was trying to come to terms with this new lifestyle, while Lana was panicking of course. "I can't torture people, thats inhumane! OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!" "LANA!" Azin exclaimed, "Maybe we'll just be gaurding the inmates, you know for good measure." Lana was still hyperventalating. Just the thought of being around those people made her sick.

"Wait what time is it?" She suddenly asked laced with worry, "Uh..7:43am" "Fuck I'm late!" Lana grabbed her bag and bustled out the door, "LATE FOR WHAT!?" Azin yelled after her, "MY SECOND JOB!" She stumbled down the stairs and out the building.

* * *

Buffy exhaled sadly as she took their orders. Even through she hated being a waitress, the people were nice and the pay was..well ok. Still, the agency kept stabbing at her mind no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. Just then, a woman barged into the resturant and sprinted behind the counter and inside the staff room.

Buffy blinked twice. _Well that was werid_. A few minutes later she came back out in an apron and started busing tables. _ Oh it's just a new employee_. Maybe at break time she would get acquainted with the newcomer. After all she looked harmless. Soon enough, it was passing time and Buffy went up to greet her. As she got closer to the girl, she got a good look at her. She had long hair that was.._pink? Like an anime character. _She had a slim frame and big turquois eyes with long lashes.

"Um, hi I'm Buffy. You?" The slayer said casually, "Ooooo mynamesLana! Youseemnice! Wannabefriends?!" Buffy was taken aback by her outright personality. _Wait things are going to fast I just met her! But she does seem pure and innocent all the same. Its not like she was one of those decieving people who are really cruel. ahem cordelia. _"Uhh..sure?" Buff scratched the back of her neck akwardly. "YAY!" Lana shouted in joy, crushing Buffy in a bear hug. _If I was a regular person, my spine would be broken!_

* * *

**Sorry but I have to stop here. Since I have been in the process of figuring out how to lay out this story, I can't have weekly updates. X3 Oh well.**


End file.
